Judgement day is…everyday for us!
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: FINISH THE SHOW FIRST. Even after Chiyuki changed Decim and his judgements, Oculus still believed Arbiters should feel nothing. But Nona hasn't given up on changing that. So when two guests arrive and remember everything, Nona uses this as a chance to change Oculus' mind, and gambles their judgements in order to make them Arbiters themselves. Wish Syd and Tay's guests good luck!


**Me:Dibs on making the Death Parade fan fic!**

 **Taylor:Sydney!**

 **Me:*troll face* Sorry, I stayed up 'til six in the morning last Saturday watching it, and I had an idea for how to start this off.**

 **Taylor:*sigh* Fine. So how often will Eclipse and Unity be mentioned in it?**

 **Me:A bit. But that's not important. Disclaimer! We don't own the show.**

 **Everyone:Enjoy!**

 **WARNING:IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED ALL 12 EPISODES OF DEATH PARADE TURN BACK NOW. THIS IS AFTER THE SHOW, I REPEAT, THIS IS AFTER THE SHOW**

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

 _"ding!"_

I gasped and shot my eyes open as the elevator I was in came to a stop. The doors opened, and I hastily stepped out, panting heavily. Looking at my surroundings, I conducted that I was in a rather swanky bar (that had a jellyfish tank and bamboo garden!) with kind of a mixed media of modern and classic Asian style. It had nice classy music too, it was calming.

"Welcome to Quindecim."

"Gaah!"

Gonna be honest, I jumped a little and grasped where my heart was. I looked forward and found the source of the greet. He was a bartender, and really tall. His haircut seemed a little choppy and like a reverse mullet, but I've seen worse. He was shaking one of those alcohol mixers that can be found in bars, staring at me with empty eyes. That seems a little ironic to me, since they were a nice teal color, and had a strange + like pattern with a lighter shade. At least he was smiling, I think.

"I am Decim. Please, have a seat, miss, while we wait for our next guest," he said, gesturing to the stools by the bar. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and sat down.

After a few seconds, I awkwardly said, "So…I'm guessing this is the afterlife?"

His head shot up and he looked at me. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Feeling a tad bit irritated, I replied, "Look Mr. Decim, I may be mentally deranged and all other kinds of messed up, but I know that I died just a few seconds ago. I remember it clearly, and I also remember that my friend-"

 _"*ding!*"_

We were interrupted as the elevator opened up again and a familiar but confused face appeared. I gasped and ran up to her. "Taylor!"

Her face brightened when she saw me, but then she frowned. "So? Is this purgatory or something?"

"I don't know. I mean, if this is heaven then either God was forgiving of me or it has no exceptions when kids die."

"Maybe. I mean, I'm glad that we'll still be together, but…what about Unity and Eclipse? They must be missing us right now."

I nodded grimly. "Yeah. To think, I'm only 15 and you're 16, and now, we're dead."

"So you both still have your memories?" Hearing the bartender, my friend repeated my actions when Decim surprised me.

"There there, I did that too," I said as I patted her shoulder.

Decim looked at us blankly and picked up the phone. "I'm terribly sorry, but I need to make a call. If you could wait patiently, I'd be very grateful."

We both looked at him skeptically, but slowly nodded and walked back to the bar. I didn't listen to him, and just sadly smiled at Taylor and looked around. Until:

"AAAHHH!"

Sitting upright to the left of the bar was a dummy with a dark purple wig that had a single thin silver streak in its bangs. Its features were surprisingly sharp, and it wore a purple crop top and black cropped sweater, a black miniskirt and heels with no accessories other than a white bracelet and a teal necklace.

"What the fudge muffin!" Taylor shouted as she looked in the dummy's direction.

'That's not at all creepy,' I thought sarcastically as I looked around again. "GAAH! There's more of them!" There really was, sitting up on balconies.

Finally, Decim hung up. "I'm sorry for the wait, but my superior is on her way. Please *pours contents of mixer into martini glasses* make yourselves comfortable and have a drink."

"Umm, sir, we're too young to drink."

The guy looked a little surprised. "I'm sorry, I did not know."

"So dense…" Taylor muttered.

I, on the other hand, snatched the glass in my hand and shouted, "To HELL with the drinking age, I'm DEAD!" before drinking it all down in one gulp. "Damn, that is good!"

Decim bowed and thanked me, while Taylor facepalmed then slapped me. I giggled from their reactions and being slightly tipsy. It's funny how I was having fun, despite knowing I was only there because I had died…

* * *

(Nona's POV, third person)

The petite, but superior woman did not know what to expect as soon as the elevator doors would open on the 15th floor. In all honesty, she was surprised when she received a call from Decim saying that his guests remembered everything. The last time that happened, the higher ups cracked hard onto the Information Bureau to never make that mistake again. That was 6 months ago, and until now, they never had such an incident.

'I wonder if I could use this to my advantage…'

Of course, this was a joke.

There are 3 rules to being an Arbiter: 1: Arbiters are to pass judgment on all their guests with no exceptions. 2: Arbiters can never die, for it would make them too close to human. And 3: Arbiters can't feel, for it is impossible for a dummy to have emotions.

The first time one of Decim's guests remembered her death, Nona erased her memory and had her act as his assistant in order to improve Decim's judgements and maybe change these rules. However, in the end, that human damn near broke Decim, but she was finally judged, and where did that leave Nona and her experiment?

To be watched like a hawk by her boss.

Nona sighed, as the elevator finally stopped and opened its doors. She impatiently walked out, but stopped to look at the most bizarre scene she's seen in a while: A young but tall girl with dirty blonde hair laughing triumphantly next to a small fire on the bar counter with open bottles of liquor in her hand, another black haired girl shorter than Nona hitting her over the head repeatedly while using a gray jacket to try and put out the fire, and Decim fumbling with a fire extinguisher while frantically looking back at his guests.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

All three heads turned to look at her. "I got drunk," the blonde girl simply replied with a shrug.

Nona groaned into her palm and walked over to them, ripping the fire extinguisher out of Decim's grasp. "Let me use it." With that, Nona put out the fire and unintentionally sprayed everyone else with its contents. "What kind of maniac would set fire to a bar?" She asked, throwing the red metal can to the floor leaving a loud _"*thud!*"_

The blonde girl slowly raised her hand and smiled. Until the other girl chopped the top of her head. "I am so sorry. Sydney is a little sick in the head and she got this notion that fire wouldn't affect her now that she and I are no longer among the living," the shorter girl said, awkwardly wiping the white foam off the counter and onto the floor.

Nona's eyes sparked in surprise. "So they do remember their deaths," she stated to Decim.

Said man nodded, his face like stone even when he was covered in white foam. "As you can see, with the two of them in this state I cannot persuade them to play the game."

"Ooh! We're gonna play a game?" The blonde one asked, sitting eagerly like a dog.

"Really Syd?! *slap*"

"OW! The hell, Taylor!"

They continued to bicker like that for a few moments, Decim not knowing what to do other than clean the glasses they drank out of, and Nona surveying them with a curious look.

'They know that they're dead, but that isn't stopping them from acting like everything's alright,' she thought as the two girls (Sydney and Taylor, that were their names) stopped fighting and laughed at what one of them said. 'They are humans. They lived, and they died, and yet they still display a normal spectrum of human emotion. Well…normal for THEM at least.'

And then an idea popped in her head, and she grinned wickedly. "I see. Well then, Sydney, Taylor, I have a proposition for you."

The girls stopped laughing and looked at Nona with curiosity as she stood up and walked over to them. Then she just casually asked, "Would you like to be Arbiters?"

The two girls looked to each other, made expressions that appeared like they were debating their decision, then simply said, "Sure."

* * *

 **Me:Sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted to publish this soon and I feared that if I continued writing I'd take forever and never be ready to publish this story. Also, if you made it this far, YOU DAMN WELL HAVE BETTER FINISHED THE SHOW FIRST.**

 **Eclipse:*sweat drop* Ugh…Please R &R, F&F, and tune in next time!**

 **Me:Yep, next chapter will be REAL interesting, I hope.**

 **Everyone:One Peice OUT!**


End file.
